Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (5 - 6 \times 5)) \times 9 $
$ = (2 + (5 - 30)) \times 9 $ $ = (2 + (-25)) \times 9 $ $ = (2 - 25) \times 9 $ $ = (-23) \times 9 $ $ = -23 \times 9 $ $ = -207 $